White love
by WhimsyUsagi
Summary: Why is Naruto so depressed lately? Sasuke decides to find out. The rest of the team is worried. The boy's hyper mask has fallen. It's snowing outside. Pure white snow.. yet.. Why is the snow colored? Read to find out. NaruSasu. Now corrected!
1. White Love

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Sasuke Uchika, nor other characters! -sulks in a corner- -sigh-

**Warning:** Don't read if you're not up for crying or at least be on the verge of crying.

**Update:** Corrected by Kneise (to whom I'm more than thankful for being a beta reader!)

* * *

Naruto looked at the people in front of him. Sakura was yelling at Kakashi for being late. The blond didn't join in with her for the last two weeks, at their morning meetings. Everyone thought Naruto was upset so they tried to cheer him up by taking him to the Ichiraku, one and a half weeks ago. 

Flashback

"Come on, let's eat some Ichiraku ramen together, ne Naruto?" the pink haired teammate smiled at him, faintly.

"Okay…" Naruto answered in a low voice. He wasn't his hyper self for a while.

"Oh? Can I join you, Sakura?" Kakashi asked smiling from under his mask. He was next to Sasuke who just sat there, his hands in his pockets, staring at Naruto. If Kakashi would go, Sasuke would most likely go as well.

"That'd be fun, Kakashi-sensei, but you're treating." Sakura answered, trying to cheer up the blond. Kakashi, because of the state Naruto was in, agreed for a change. Naruto started to walk away through the crowded evening street.

"Naruto?" Sakura yelled after him.

"Sorry, guys! I have something to take care of, I just remembered!" Naruto shouted back and ran away faster.

"We failed again, Sakura," Kakashi sighed. Sakura looked with sad, concerned eyes at her teammates back as he ran faster, losing sight of him because of all the people.

That night Naruto didn't want to go home. He had pictures there. His heart hurt more than a battle wound.

The blond ran until he reached a hill in the furthest part of the village. It was cold since it was winter.

Snow had fallen a lot in the last few days. That was when Naruto started getting more depressed. He loved snow, but he was too sad to think about that now.

Naruto was in so much pain since they had come back from the Wave country. That was when he realized his own feelings. Naruto loved someone for the first time and that person didn't know it.

After reaching the hill, Naruto leaned his hands on a single oak tree in the middle of the empty piece of land. He bowed his head and looked at the pure snow at the bottom part of the tree. The boy wanted nothing but to cry; but he didn't, he knew it would be useless.

Back to present

After Sakura finished yelling at Kakashi, she looked around. Naruto was sitting in the same way as Sasuke, with his hands in his pockets. Only he looked depressed, not indifferent like the Uchiha. Sakura was really worried, everyone was. Naruto, again today, didn't look anything like his usual self; not excited about the mission, nothing.

They left for the mission; it was a C-ranked mission so it took them two days to finish it. At their return, it was midnight.

"So, I'm gonna' go write the report. Come on, Sakura. I'll take you home first, it's late," Kakashi spoke.

Sasuke left towards his home as worried as Sakura and Kakashi and walked towards the west side of the village. Naruto turned around to leave as well, same direction as every night after their missions.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said with his usual cold voice, looking at Naruto walk away.

"Yeah?" Naruto answered without turning around.

"What's wrong with you?" the raven haired boy asked him.

"Nothing. Bye..." Naruto spoke back in a low, painful tone.

"Bye, See you." Sasuke greeted him and watched the blond wave without turning. Naruto hadn't looked at Sasuke's face for a while.

Naruto got to his usual spot; at the white, covered in snow oak tree.

He bowed his head to look down at the base of the old tree and both his palms were on it. This time, he couldn't keep anything in anymore. He wanted… no… he needed to cry.

Naruto had to cry his heart out, maybe then his wound would heal. The blond collapsed on his knees in the now muddy spot where he always tried to get away from reality, his palms sliding down the tree. Mud got on his orange pants. He didn't care.

After two minutes of crying, Naruto heard a twig break behind him. He panicked, got up fast and yelled.

"Who's there??" the blond screamed loudly. The person behind the bushes twenty meters away realized it was time to come out so two eyes looked up.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "What are you doing here?" he wiped his tears, fast.

"Gomen ne, Naruto… I asked Kakashi to go do his report instead of walking me home," the pink haired girl answered.

"Oh. Why did you follow me?" he asked in a low voice as the girl moved closer by his side. There was only light from the moonlight but the pure white snow on the hill reflected it more.

Naruto sat down with his back and head leaned on the tree.

"Don't sit down like that. You'll catch a cold, Baka," she spoke in a kind voice.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter," he replied, not even looking at Sakura.

"It's lonely here, kind of' far from your house. What are you doing here?" his teammate asked.

"I need some time alone...that's all," was the low, weak answer that came from the blond who stared to his right, at the snow. He had a lost look on his face.

"Ne, Naruto…why were you crying?" she asked, looking at him with sympathy.

"There's no point in denying it… is there?" came another weak answer. "I'm tired… tired of my feelings… just tired… it hurts… it hurts seeing the face of the person I love everyday and not be able to do anything; not even confess. Nothing!" he finished and got up. Sakura got up, too.

"Who are you in love with, Naruto?" she asked, frowning.

"It doesn't matter, does it…Sakura-chan? No matter how much I love that person it's not like they would ever love me back," the boy tried to keep the tears away from his eyes but they appeared slightly, in the corners, yet not big enough to fall down his cheeks.

"Maybe they love you back, Naruto," the girl said and wanted to touch his cold cheeks. Naruto brushed her hand away.

"Who'd love a person like me, Sakura-chan? I fell in love with the wrong person! It's not meant for me to have any happiness… not in this village… not in this body… not in this life!" Tears rushed down his face; he was crying uncontrollably as he fell down to the ground on his knees and hands.

Sakura showed shock on her face. She bent down and lifted the boy's chin to look in his eyes.

"Did you come here for the last two weeks? That's kinda' when you started to act strange," the girl asked looking at the slightly beaten tree and finally noticed some scratching marks on his fists. He nodded.

"Who...?" she asked in a whisper.

"Sa...Sasuke," the boy's lips whispered as he cried more every second. She hugged him and held him tight, patting his back in a soothing motion.

"It's okay, Naruto... It's okay…sshh…sshh," the girl whispered as he kept crying in her chest.

"Let's go home, ne?" Sakura said and helped the blond get up. His eyes were still full with tears but he had calmed down, mostly.

"Hai," he followed his pink haired friend.

They reached his apartment and went inside. It was way past midnight and it had just begun gently snowing again.

"Do you want some tea to warm up, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with the smallest smile on his face. He was trying to hide his sadness again.

"Yeah," she followed him inside. Naruto told her to sit down so she did, on the brown couch he had in his small living-room.

In complete silence, Naruto prepared two hot cups of green tea and walked over to Sakura. They both sipped from their cups, first. Naruto looked embarrassed, kind of red in the cheeks and Sakura was starring at him.

"So... how do you know that you love Sasuke, Naruto?" the girl asked with a straight face.

"When he protected me from Haku I finally admitted it to myself; though I knew it for a year before, since we were in the same class at the Academy. In the Wave county I thought he died in my arms… I felt like I was going to die without him. I would have given my life right then to be able to keep him alive…for just one real embrace…for just one smile. He almost did die for me, though I probably meant nothing more than a rival to him," Naruto smiled with sad eyes, holding the cup with both his hands, staring at the green tea.

"I see…so…why don't you tell him that?" Sakura asked. Naruto lifted his eyes to look at her.

"You know Sasuke…He'd probably say he'd rather die again than be my...lover...my partner…Or he'd tell me to get my head checked up," Naruto laughed; but tears, once more, streamed down his face. Sakura looked at him with compassion.

"I think he'd probably think you're playing a prank on him…until he'd realize it's true," Sakura spoke.

"Yeah, who knows," Naruto whispered as he looked down once again, into his tea.

"What would you like to do together if you would be together, Naruto?" his friend asked, curiosity on her face. Naruto looked up at her and wiped his tears as he laughed at the question.

"What…I…would do? I'd like to be able to hold him in my arms freely and talk about anything in our heads. Kiss his soft lips," Naruto touched his lips with his fingertips, imagining the kisses as he spoke again. "I would like to share everything with him. Be there for him. Make him feel something else than revenge. I would make him feel warm…make him feel wanted. I know he's just like me…alone…and scared. I would do anything for him to be happy; and me…I'd be happy just by doing that," Naruto finished.

The girl took Naruto's cup then placed both tea cups on the kitchen table.

"Sakura-chan? What is it?" Naruto was looking at her do so, knowing neither of them had finished their tea.

"Close your eyes, Naruto," she asked him.

"Why?" He asked, clueless.

"Just do it," she ordered in a voice similar to the Uchiha's.

Naruto felt his lips being pressed by something soft, while hands were holding his face. He suddenly opened his eyes and saw it wasn't Sakura. It was…Sasuke! He broke away.

"Sa-Sasuke?? What the hell?? Which one are you??" Naruto fell off the chair he'd been using with his back and head hitting the floor.

"Itte!!" He yelled in pain. Naruto was still surprised so as he rubbed the back of his head, he looked up.

"Sorry, Dobe, I had to find out what was happening to you," Sasuke said as he leaned down on the floor, to help Naruto up; but the blond turned his face away when Sasuke held out his hand. The blonde's face was slightly red. He was sitting on the floor with his hands on the floor behind him, holding himself up.

"Why did you turn into Sakura-chan and ask me all those things?" Naruto asked, embarrassed, not able to look him in the eyes.

"Because I really needed to find out what was wrong with you. You changed a lot since we got back from the mission with Tazuna-san; and I just couldn't stop when you said you loved me. I wanted to know more. Come on, give me your hand or I'll pick you up myself," Sasuke smirked and held out his hand again. Naruto didn't look at him, again. He was too embarrassed to do that right now.

"Fine, have it your way, Dobe," Sasuke smirked again and leaned down and picked Naruto up, one hand on the blonde's back and one under his knees.

"Wait, Teme, what are you doing??" Naruto felt like a girl being carried away. Sasuke didn't answer, he just headed towards the small bedroom. Naruto's face got even redder and he tried to get down but the Uchiha held him tight in his arms.

"Would you stop moving already?" Sasuke twitched and yelled. Naruto stopped instantly and buried his red face in Sasuke's shirt as he was taken to the bedroom. Sasuke leaned down and placed Naruto on the chair next to the bed (not on the bed because Naruto was full of mud from earlier).

"Where do you keep your clothes?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto was too nervous and embarrassed to speak right now so he pointed to a closet. They were alone in his bedroom…

Sasuke opened the door to the closet and took out two t-shirts, a green and a blue one. He saw Naruto's pajama pants in the left side so he took those too, plus another clean pair from the pants stack.

He closed the door and threw Naruto the pajama pants and the green tee shirt.

"Go take a shower," Sasuke ordered. Naruto didn't say anything; he looked down and walked towards the bathroom. When he finished his shower, Naruto came out and walked into the bedroom. Sasuke was at the window, looking outside at how it snowed.

"Done?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, "Good. I'll be right back."

The blond didn't know what to say because Sasuke's voice seemed bossy and it was starting to get on his nerves, yet he was too nervous to say anything. He crawled under the blanket since it was really cold in the winter. There wasn't any heat working in that old building so it was freezing. Naruto sat in bed, on his right side, staring at the snowflakes that raced towards the ground. He really loved snow. It was the most peaceful thing.

Sasuke got out of the bathroom in ten minutes. He was dressed in the blue tee shirt and a pair of black home pants of Naruto's. Also, his raven colored hair was wet, falling on his eyes and shoulder. It had grown and since it wasn't sitting up like usual, it seemed even longer. He thought Naruto had fallen asleep because the blond closed his eyes when Sasuke entered the room. The boy climbed into bed as well, under the blanket. He sat close to Naruto, looking at the ceiling. Naruto felt the bed move and Sasuke getting in next to him.

"Are you sleeping, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, whispering as he turned his head to the right a bit to see the blond.

"No," Naruto answered. "Why…why did you…" the boy tried to ask but he stopped.

"Why did I what?" the raven haired boy asked and turned around, in the same position Naruto was in, only that he was leaning on his right arm, his cheek in his palm. He wanted to see Naruto better.

"Why did you kiss me…when you transformed back to yourself," Naruto whispered, tightening his hold on the corner of the pillow he was using.

"Why don't you turn around and I'll tell you?" Sasuke taunted but Naruto got angry at the Uchiha's teasing and really did turn.

"Tell me, then," the blond asked, acting serious.

"Why do you think I protected you in that mission?" Sasuke asked with a serious tone, this time looking into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I don't know…I really don't know. Why did you?"

"Because, I…care…about you, Naruto. You're the only person I cared about…since I lost my family. You became my family; you gave me reason to become better. Seeing you improve…my rival…my friend…and the person who could give me hope to do anything. That was why," Sasuke answered and smiled sadly at the smaller boy in front of him. Naruto began crying again.

"Usotsuki," he whispered.

"I'm not lying!" Sasuke yelled at him and pushed Naruto down on the pillow and sat above him, holding his hands on the bed.

"Do you really think I'm lying, Naruto?" The blond didn't answer; tears just fell from his eyes onto the bed. The boy didn't know if this was actually real or not. He had been thinking about it for so long…and now it was happening but he had the feeling he had forgotten something. Was it real? Naruto thought but he stopped thinking anything the moment when Sasuke started closing in on the distance between their faces.

"Let me make you believe me…let me make you happy as well. Let me carve myself into you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered with a calm (slightly nervous) low voice.

"Sa…suke…" Naruto whispered before warm lips touched his own and pressed down on him. The soft, warm kiss lasted for about ten, fifteen seconds but it seemed like more. Sasuke broke apart the kiss. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Naruto. His hands went on the smaller boy's chest, releasing the grip on Naruto's hands.

"Naruto, I want to be closer to you…in any possible way," Sasuke whispered as he looked at the blonde's red face.

"I…I want that, too. I want to be with you…so much…Sasuke," was Naruto's shy answer.

Sasuke smiled and leaned over the smaller boy once again. The blanket was over them, protecting them from the cold. Sasuke slid his fingers at the bottom of Naruto's tee shirt and went up the boy's tummy, then chest, slowly. Naruto trembled with every move, he was so nervous.

Everything so far had happened so fast, but now it was happening so slow…like teasing him. Naruto liked the warm feelings he felt inside and the need to hold Sasuke became even stronger with every moment. It also did so for Sasuke. It was the first time they were doing this but everything came so…naturally…it didn't matter that they were both boys anymore. They only cared about each other right now.

Sasuke pulled Naruto's shirt up the blonde's arms, leaving him with only his pants on. Sasuke took his own tee shirt off and threw it on the floor, next to Naruto's. Now the Uchiha was on top of Naruto, under the blanket, both only in their pants.

Being on top of Naruto, Sasuke went closer to the boy. Their chests stuck, one to the other. They were both warm now so they forget all about it being winter outside. The black haired boy leaned to Naruto's face and caught his lips in another kiss. Using his tongue to lick the blonde's lips, Sasuke asked permission to explore more of the boy's mouth. Slowly, Naruto parted his soft lips and Sasuke entered his mouth where he began playing with the other boy's tongue. They broke apart for air in a minute. They would need to practice more, they thought, but they enjoyed it none the less.

"Sasuke…can we just stay like this tonight?" Naruto asked in a shy voice while the other boy admired his glowing cerulean eyes, shined upon by dancing snowflakes. They were staring into each other's eyes for merely a few seconds.

"Sure, dobe," Sasuke answered and slowly slid his arms under Naruto's back and buried his nose into the blonde's neckline, taking in his smell and softness. Naruto's arms were full of healed wounds but that part of his body was untouched, not by battles, not by other people's hands. Sasuke held onto the other tightly, not wanting to let go anytime soon; while Naruto's arms were bound over the raven haired boy's neck, holding him close.

"Baka, why the hell did you go on that damn hill and freeze your ass off while crying? You could've said something…anything…since long ago," the Uchiha asked; his lips and warm breath touching the blonde's skin with every sound. It seemed to be getting colder.

"Look who's talking…you almost died without saying anything. Besides, I'm a boy…and I thought you wouldn't let me be your friend anymore if I came up to you and actually said 'Hey, bastard, I think I love you. Wanna hook up?'" Naruto laughed and Sasuke snickered, too.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm glad I tricked you then," Sasuke smiled and placed a sweet kiss onto the soft, freezing body of Naruto. They snuggled up against each other, trying to warm themselves up.

"Let's sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow," Sasuke whispered. Naruto was too busy taking in the smell of the other boy; it already had spread over the entire bed. With one last breath, Naruto fell asleep.

The next morning, Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He smiled remembering what had happened, finally confessing and his love being embraced like that. It couldn't have been better, he thought. After inhaling the smell of Sasuke, that was spread over his pillow, he jumped out of the bed and looked around the kitchen and bathroom. Sasuke had probably left.

Naruto went and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and ran out the apartment to look for the raven haired boy. Slowly, he didn't know why…he started to feel sad…and on the verge of collapsing. He continued running, running as if it was the reason to be able to stay alive. He had to find Sasuke, tell him that he loved him…embrace him…kiss his purplish soft lips that sparkled with wetness when he kissed them.

"Naruto?" the boy heard a whisper. It was Sasuke. He turned around and saw Sasuke run around the corner of a building. Naruto ran faster to catch up. Sasuke turned around a few more buildings, going to a more isolated area. Naruto saw Sasuke stare with a sad smile on his face at the large tomb stone with the hero's names, the ones that had faded away from their lives, in missions.

"Hey, Teme, what brings you here?" Naruto asked smiling curiously.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you something," Sasuke replied, turning to look at the blond. He took his right hand and held it on Naruto's left cheek.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, bluntly.

"Do you remember the night when we finally climbed up the trees, both in the same time, at the top?" Sasuke asked the other, with a calm voice and a warm smile.

"Yeah. That was so fun."

"Do you remember what happened after that?" the raven haired boy questioned.

"No…not really…we just went to the house and ate with Tazuna-san's family, Kakashi, and Sakura. What else is there to remember?" Naruto asked, clueless.

Sasuke scooped the boy's face in his palms and looked into Naruto's eyes, filled with love and pain.

"I love you, Naruto…I knew it from when I entered the Academy. You just jumped into my sight like you were the only one there in the classroom. I love you so much…Please, remember," Sasuke's eyes gave out tears from the corners of his eyes, falling down near his nose and cheeks.

"I love you too, Sasuke," Naruto completed their love binding and his eyes cried, same as Sasuke, not knowing why, wearing a sad smile as well.

As Sasuke pressed his mouth over the blonde's, Naruto found himself in the late evening when they finished their chakra practice, both climbing to the top of the two tall trees.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled from the top of his own tree, over to the blond who was holding tightly on to the other, careful not to fall.

"What is it, Teme?" Naruto yelled back, smirking, proud of accomplishing the training.

"Let's go down, I want to tell you something!" came the response.

"Okay!" came another word from Naruto. They both ran down the tree, perpendicular, once more focusing chakra to their feet.

When they reached the forest floor, the two boys sat on the autumn soil covered with tons of leaves, both with their backs leaned to the other.

"What did you want to tell me, Teme?" Naruto asked bluntly, leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder, slightly touching the raven haired boy's cheek with his own.

"I … I think I love you, Naruto," Sasuke answered as he felt Naruto on his shoulder, tense. The blond sat still, even forgetting to breathe, as he heard the words.

"W-what? You're kidding, right?" Naruto laughed. "Bad joke man, bad joke," he brushed it off and jumped up to his feet, grinning as if it had been only that.

"Naruto… I realized it long ago. We've met many times since we were kids and in the Academy. Being rivals is too tiring, but as long as you're there to try and pass me by in strength, as long as you give me reason to continue to be your rival, it doesn't matter… It's not just a joke, Dobe," Sasuke explained.

"Haha, are you insane? You're a boy for Kami-sama's sake. I'm a boy, too… Come on, let's go home, I'm hungry," Naruto laughed at the beginning and at the end his fox-like grin turned into a serious one. The blond turned around and walked forward. Sasuke had already gotten up from the leaves covered forest ground and yelled after Naruto.

"NARUTO! I'd die without your love!" Sasuke shouted as loud as he could. Naruto simply stopped in his way for a mere five seconds, his head bowed, sweaty hair falling over his headband, covering his sad eyes.

He walked away. Sasuke bowed his head and felt rejected. His heart felt torn and in tremendous pain; but he soon followed Naruto, walking a little in the back.

The next day, Naruto was inside the ice jutsu with Sasuke. They were fighting Haku. When Naruto fell down from using a little too much chakra on his kage bunshins, Sasuke jumped in front of him; protecting the blond from the deadly senbons that Haku had thrown at Naruto to kill him. Naruto's eyes snapped up and saw Sasuke standing on his feet, needles all over his body, mostly in his vital spots.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto whispered, worriedly.

"You're a pain, dobe," Sasuke answered.

"Why?? I never asked you to do this!!" Naruto yelled, on the verge of crying, realizing what his friend had done for him.

"I told you why… I'd die without your lo...ve," Sasuke answered as he breathed heavy and fell on his back, being caught by the blond teammate.

"I love you, Naruto… Gomen, ne," Sasuke's eyes gave out big tears that slid from his face, on the cold concrete of the bridge. Naruto started crying.

After Sasuke asked Naruto to avenge his family instead of him, Naruto buried his face into the boy's chest, taking the needles out. He cried there, his face in the chest of the one he called rival and family. The one he had refused to admit that he loved, all because he was afraid that their friendship would be lost in time if things changed. All because he was afraid Sasuke didn't find out about his feelings. Sasuke died…died there in the boy's arms.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt the kiss being over and instead of the warm hands on his cheeks, there were snowflakes. His teary eyes looked up at the sky and begged to disappear with the snowflakes as they would melt once they reached the ground. Naruto's eyes slowly looked down at the newest addition on the tombstone… There it was, his friend's name…the newest Konoha hero lost in a mission..

"You're… gone… Sasuke, couldn't live without my love?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DECIDE MY FEELINGS??! I fucking loved you!!!" Naruto yelled with all the air in his lungs, towards the tomb stone. His cerulean eyes turned into a lost color, a faded color.

"I was just afraid to tell you that I loved you back… I couldn't lose you if anything happened. I was afraid to lose the relationship we had since we were kids...but right now…I'm not afraid anymore. You're not leaving me alone. I'm following your ass all the way to heaven, Teme."

Naruto took out a kunai from his holster and looked at it. It was newly polished, merely a day ago.

Naruto started running away from the memorial stone, running fast.

On the way there, running through the village, Sakura saw Naruto run desperately with a kunai in his hand. He didn't stop as she yelled for him. Seeing his lost look, she got more worried than ever and soon followed, running after the boy who's speed increased by the second. Sakura got left behind but she figured where he'd be found.

Naruto reached the big oak tree. He looked at it, at the muddy ground at the base of the tree, and the beaten marks on it from his fists.

Naruto slowly turned to his left for half a meter, going around the large oak tree. Behind it, he saw a small tomb stone. His friend…teammate…his most important person was buried here. Naruto whispered once more that he loved Sasuke, the blond fell to the ground on the pure white snow, coloring it with red from the wound in his chest that he made with his sharpened kunai.

When Sakura finally got there, she ran to Naruto desperately, and saw the colored snow. She realized it was blood.

The girl started crying, yelling for Naruto but her words faded in Naruto's ears as he passed away, following his love.

She cried as she hugged him, trying to bring him back with will alone but it didn't work.

The two boys were both gone from her.

Sakura looked up at the falling snow, as she cried, her heart hurting as much as if she would have lost her entire family.

She looked back down at Naruto and saw his eyes still had tears in them, still falling down his warm face.

"Naruto…doushite?" she asked and yelled in horror, her voice echoing in the open field.

Nobody would find out that Sasuke Uchiha had died thanks to losing his love…or only because he thought he did.

Nobody would find out that Naruto Uzumaki had died thanks to finding his love…or because he thought he did.

Love…maybe for the two it was only meant to dissipate along with snow flakes…as it did in the Wave Country…as it did now, in Konoha.

But…

But, just maybe…just maybe…maybe they would have another chance. There, in Heaven, where they would meet each other…or being reborn.

It was only left for the two boys to find out.

Would they have another chance? I hope to God that they will…because the single thing that carried the fault for both their deaths was fear of loneliness and rejection.

The two boys died, surrounded by falling pure white snow flakes.

..why?..

..because Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were two boys who were pure as snow..

..two boys that held a pure white love that had yet to be shared..

* * *

This is my first one-shot and a story THIS sad.. I can't believe I wrote it like this since I was on the verge of crying most of the time.. 

**Please review!!** i'd appreciate it forever.. you'd really make my day..


	2. Explanation of the Story

**Disclaimer:** Never did own Naruto and Sasuke. If I would they'd be making out (and more) every day and I'd be watching up-close. nyahaha

Since my story seems so tangled, i decided to untangle it so there are no more confused readers.

* * *

Sasuke died during the battle with Haku.

Naruto believed that Sasuke was alive, he was hallucinating. You all probably noticed Sakura and Kakashi talking about failing to cheer up Naruto.

Anyway, the night of the tree climbing training, Sasuke was rejected by Naruto when he confessed. The blond loved him back but brushed it off as a joke because he was afraid that in the future they'd stop being friends if they became lovers and broke it off.

So after Sasuke dies, Naruto blames himself because the Uchiha said that he'd die without Naruto's love, that's what he thought, that naruto didn't love him.

Naruto's unconscious wish to fix things by confessing makes him hallucinate that Sasuke's alive and that he's the one with a one sided love like Sasuke was before he died.

He takes the role of Sasuke to make himself hurt like he hurt the Uchiha, rejecting him that evening, in the forest.

But after those two weeks, naruto finally 'confesses' so the halucination's goal is complete.

All he needs to do now is follow Sasuke because the hallucination is gone and he can't live without him.

He's in too much pain. Therefore the hallucination he forced on himself is telling him (as Sasuke, at the memorial stone) to remember what trully happened so he can go to the next step which was following Sasuke.

The only reason he stayed alive after Sasuke's death was so he could confess.. even if it was only to a unreal Sasuke.

Meh.. what love can do to a person.. It's either heaven or hell.. but i'm not sure about the heaven part..

* * *

Please review and tell me if my explanation worked, i'd love to get some feedback. 


End file.
